The present invention relates generally to the field of Internet research, and more particularly to using content analytics and ontology to generate insights from an Internet search.
Performing research on the Internet may involve the use of a web browser and one of any number of available search engines. A user opens a web browser, chooses a search engine, loads the search engine, and enters a search term or phrase. The search engine will quickly return a list of potential topics of interest to the user. The user can then preview each topic and select any number of the topics for more detailed information concerning the selected topics. It is left to the user to decide which topics, in the list of topics returned by the search engine, are relevant to the area of interest of the user and which are irrelevant, and therefore, possibly distracting.
The Internet is the global system of interconnected mainframe, personal, and wireless computer networks that use the Internet protocol suite (TCP/IP or Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol) to link devices worldwide. It is a network of networks that consists of private, public, academic, business, and government networks of local to global scope, linked by a broad array of electronic, wireless, and optical networking technologies. The Internet carries an extensive range of information resources and services, such as the inter-linked hypertext documents and applications of the World Wide Web (WWW or W3), electronic mail, Usenet newsgroups, telephony, and peer-to-peer networks for file sharing.